A NonCheater's heart
by Invisible-problem
Summary: Nate Grey was turned 1,ooo years ago by the one the one girl he would ever love. When he was caught with someone else, she leaves. Was he innocent? Will he see her again? Will she ever take him back? Nate/OC I own nothing but unknown characters. R&R plz


"_Nate, I'm so sorry! Shit! This can't be happening!" The black haired girl sobbed._

_My face was scrunched in agony as the fire burned through my veins. I wanted this, no doubt about that. I wanted to be with her forever, even if it means going through the pain. _

_Three days passed, the fire not dimming even the slightest. Then it all just stopped. The pain, the fire, it diminished completely. _

_There she sat, her electric green eyes dull and lifeless, as tears streamed down her face. _

"_Aj?" I rasped._

_Her head snapped up, eyes widening. _

"_Nate! Your ok!" she flung herself into my arms._

"_I will be, as long as your with me." I whispered into her hair._

"_I love you." She whispered back._

"_I love you too." I replied before crashing my lips to hers._

"Aj!" I gasped, sitting up in my bed.

Feeling the sheets next to me, I felt they were empty, always empty. Empty since she left, being caught cheating on her was not good, not good at all. Its been 100 years since she left, my brothers being the last thing I had from the old days. I was turned when I was 17, Shane when he was 18 and Jason when he was 21.

The sun shone through the window, making me groan and get up. 8:00 AM, an hour left before I have to teach, just enough time for me to feed. Animals, strictly, being the only thing _she_ would eat, so we took on the lifestyle.

Camp Rock, where we decided to come to for the summer. 'Uncle' Brown was more than happy to let in _her_ ex-mate, since he forgave me along time ago. I see her on the TV, her band, Element, was going strong, and was extremely popular. Pictures of her best friend and her were seen as a potential couple in magazines.

After feeding, I walked to the singing class's cabin, where I would teach seventeen students three of them being Shane and his new fling Tess Tyler and a new girl.

Feeling a change in the atmosphere, I looked up from my guitar to see Shane gaping at the new girl Mitchie Torres, who had long brown hair and light brown eyes. Shane found his mate, finally! My extra 'sense' told me this, having felt the emotions he had radiating of his body.

Blocking the sound, I just focused on the memories in my mind and played the song I wrote along time ago.

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
>I missed you and things weren't the same<em>

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
>And when I see you cry it makes me want to die<em>

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
>And I know I can't take it back<br>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:<em>

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
>You get older and blame turns to shame<br>_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
>And when I see you cry it makes me want to die<br>_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
>And I know I can't take it back<br>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry<em>

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
>The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right<br>Oh yeah sorry!_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
>And I know I can't take it back<br>I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry<em>

_I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry baby_

_Yeah I'm sorry_

The class clapped for me, but I just felt numb. Why have I done? I continue to ask my self, while I match people up to work on a group project, making sure to put Shane and Mitchie together. That made Tess extremely mad, but when no one else was left to work with her I had to pair her up with a different already two group, making the class having 3 pairs of two and one group of three. _Lets see who I will put her with… ah! Adam and Caitlyn. _

"Tess go with Adam and Caitlyn." I said, her glaring at me the whole time.

I went back to strumming my guitar, my hands finding a beginning to a new song. I set down my guitar and walked over to the piano.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing_

_You would come back through my door ooh_

_Why did you have to go? You could've let me know,_

_So now I'm all alone_

I felt eyes on my back as I continued playing, the words pouring out my mouth.

_Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance_

_With out you around it's a little bit more than I can stand ooh_

_All my tears they keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you want it to be_

_So baby, I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do, I will wait for you_

_Been a long time since you called me_

_(How could you forget about me?)_

_You gotta be feeling crazy_

_How can you walk away, everything stays the same_

_I just can't do it baby_

I heard Shane, sing backup quietly.

_What will it take for you to come back?_

_Girl, I told you what it is and it just ain't like that_

_No, why can't you look at me, you're still in love with me_

_Don't leave me crying _

_Baby, why can't we just start over again?_

_Get it back to the way it was_

_If you give me the chance I can love you right._

_But your telling me it wont be enough_

_So baby, I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do, I will wait for you_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you want it to be_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If it's the last thing I do_

_So baby, I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do, I will wait for you_

_I'll be waiting…_

Blinking back tears I stood up and walked out of the class room. But not before saying class was dismissed. I need to clear my head…..


End file.
